Aizawa X Reader Scenario Collections
by Rhombea
Summary: A collection of my scenarios written for Aizawa Shouta X Reader.
1. Phones

To say you were unimpressed was pretty much the understatement of the century. He had said he didn't have much in his room and you had laughed it off. However, a table, bed, a small wardrobe and a desk with - at least - a laptop and three pens somehow struck you as far less than "not much". Your mouth escaped a dry laugh as you stood in the doorway, staring down the cold, empty space between his amenities and the door.

"So that's how you live, eh?" you stated, though really it sounded more as if you were questioning if he maybe just made it up. There was so much unused potential of room that just laid bare. It took you five steps until you reached the small desk. Five steps of absolutely nothing crossing you way. It didn't even look like a students room, much less a teachers. "Yeah…" he mumbled, passing by to stand next to his bed, watching you as you tried to make out invisible objects.

"You're minimalistic?" you asked, your brain finding a reasonable solution for it. Now, you didn't knew Shouta Aizawa for long. Barely a month now, but you had find yourself drawn to him very quickly after the first date. Certainly, he wasn't a man of much words if they weren't necessary but you figured that him inviting you to his room at least meant he liked you enough to share something so private. But honestly, you weren't sure if he wasn't messing with you right now.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, followed by his fingers gliding through his hair and putting it back. Seeing his whole face like this for once made your heart jump and suddenly you felt a little blessed with being here anyway. "Guess it's a little embarrassing," he admitted, sighing again and rubbing the back of his neck. "I just never saw the need for more."

For a second your eyes locked with his, but he quickly pulled his gaze away again, almost sheepishly so. "Well, eh… Make yourself at home," he suggested, giving a vague hand gesture over what was available in his room, before walking up to the door. "Gonna get some tea…" Shouta mumbled and you nodded, still a little perplexed as you watched the door behind him.

 _It's not that bad…_ you thought, gently sitting down on his bed and putting your bag on the floor. _Not what I expected, but not bad_ , you added, looking behind you and out of the window. The view was nice, the apartment being surrounded by the UA's park grounds. _At least it's calm,_ you thought.

Now there you were. Very much too old to be getting all flustered and embarrassed to be in the room of the person you were dating, but still kind of honored to be there. Now that you felt more familiar than when you first entered you did notice some more things that added to the living experience. His goggles were sitting on top of the window sill, there were a bunch of papers in the bin beneath the desk and between bed and closet he had a small nightstand.

Curiously you slided over to it, reaching for the book that rested on top of the nightstand. A smirk crossed your lips when you found out it was a mystery novel, finding it rather cute that after all the time he fought with villians, things like this still seemed to interest him. Then again, you didn't want him to find you snooping around his stuff, so you placed the book back in the way you had found it. Unsure of what to do, you got up from the bed, looking the place over again.

It's not like there was much to explore but you felt quite happy just being here so you tried to enjoy your time nonetheless. However, the moment your mind decided to wander off in thoughts, you were harshly torn out of it by the buzzing of a phone. Confused, you looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't yours, the ring tones not matching at all so it must have been Shouta's.

Now, you didn't want to snoop anymore, but just in case something bad was happening you would just get a small glance at the display. You took the few steps towards his work desk, finding the vibrating phone upside down as it rested there. Respectful and a little scared you picked it up, turning it in your hand to look at who was calling.

"I'm back," Shouta announced, fidgeting with the door handle so that he could close it while balancing two cups of tea in his hands. Once he finally shut it, he turned around again, seeing you stand motionless next to his desk. "[Name]?" he asked, approaching and setting down the cups on the knee-deep table. He noticed the device you were staring at, making it out as his mobile phone. "Is something wrong?" he asked, wondering if you had picked up a call for him or something.

You barely had known him for a few weeks and admittedly, sometimes you were not sure of what you were to him. There were times where he was just cold and unapproachable, giving you the cold shoulder for days. But then there were days where he'd ask you out or like that day, to come over to his days. It had been dragging on like this for a while and you had wanted to settle it with him that very day, not wanting to be in an awkward on-off relationship like that.

But after seeing that you were pretty sure about his and your feelings.

With flushed cheeks you turned to him, barely able to look at him. "Am I… Am I your lock screen?" You could watch him slowly duck away into his scarf, nervously pulling it up over his nose as he tried to hide away his own red face from you. His words were a mere whisper really and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You weren't meant to see that, yet…" he admitted.

There was some more silence between the two before you put his phone back on the desk and turned towards him completely. Even if the two of you managed the hug quite awkwardly, you found it to be right, feeling a little ashamed that you had doubted his intentions all that time. "I'm sorry…", he suddenly said, making you shake your head in response. "I am not sorry at all," you could say, quite confident now.

"It's just…" You looked up to get a glimpse of his half-covered face. He met your gaze, new heat rising into his cheeks and ears.

"Normally my phone really bothers me with waking up and calls from every idiot, but it gets a little easier when I get to see you. And you looked really cute in that picture."


	2. Comfort

Dragging your feet over the floor, you groaned as you finally reached his room in the building, leaning with your shoulder against his door. Reaching deep into your pocket, you tried to reach for your keys, your hands only fishing between an old tissue and some change that you had dumped into it without any effort before. Groaning again, you hit your head a few times against the door, wondering if Shouta was at home or if you were going to stand in the hallway until he came back.

It had been such an awful day. Your boss had made sure to reprimand you for a missing report, only to call you back into his office an hour later, saying he found it. When you wanted to get a chocolate bar from the vending machine it got stuck and no matter how much you shook the electrical device, it wouldn't budge. Tired and hungry, you went back to your desk, your chair breaking under your weight and as if it wasn't enough bad things happening, you met an old friend from school who continued to brag about his life and all the luxuries you simply couldn't afford.

And now you were here, in front of your boyfriend's apartment. All you wanted was a hug, maybe a nice bath, and if it wasn't too much to ask for, something to eat, but you quickly realized you would have none, as the door didn't move out of the way to let you enter. Biting your lips, you felt the burning sensation of tears welling in your eyes, all the dissatisfaction of the day finally breaking out. It wasn't like you to be quite so emotional in public, especially not when standing at Shouta's door, your boyfriend normally knowing you as a chipper person.

Sniffling, you stood there, leaning against the entrance, occasionally wiping your tears away. Your hand went fishing in another pocket, pulling out your phone. From the time displayed you could make out that he wouldn't be back anytime soon, but just in case, you texted him that you had forgotten your keys and were waiting for him. There was no reply and you could see your battery display dropping into the reds before you closed the display.

With every second that passed, you found it harder and harder to hold back the weeping sound that erupted from your body. Sinking to the ground you wrapped your arms around your legs, hoping to suffocate the sound a little, to not make a scene in the middle of the hallway. A few minutes passed like this, your tears leaving marks on the pants you were wearing, but on some point, the noises disappeared and you felt your mind drifting into the unconscious.

When you woke up again, you couldn't quite remember what happened. Covered by a blanket you lifted one of your arms to rub over your eyes, trying to figure out where you were. The weary feeling in your bones made you remember how you had crouched down, from there on figuring that you fell asleep, even if it didn't explain your situation now. However, you felt warm in your sleeping spot, rolling on your side to look around.

It was definitely an all too familiar emptiness in the room, Shouta's home looking as uncomfortable minimalistic ever, even if you had come to like it, as it allowed you to bring some decorations of your own. You sat up, looking around for your boyfriend, though he was not in plain view. From a distance you could hear water running, assuming he must be taking a shower.

You couldn't help but yawn, your eyes falling onto a water bottle on the nightstand to your left. Reaching out for it, you opened the cap, taking a big gulp of it, your body practically screaming from dehydration. For a second it made you feel better and you thought about getting up, but the memories of the day coming back to you made you instantly feel too bad to do anything. Staying in bed was probably better since the day didn't seem to like you very much anyway.

Dissociating a little, you didn't notice the door to the bathroom opening, Shouta stepping out with a towel around his neck. He gave you a quick glance, noticing you were awake, drawing closer quickly to the bed you were sitting on. "You awake?" he asked, stupid really, but from the look in your eyes, he couldn't be so sure. Jumping you clenched the water bottle, the fluid overflowing from it and wetting the blanket.

You quickly placed it on the window sill, thankfully taking the towel he held out to you. "Y-Yeah, sorry." He watched you dab it onto the wet spot for a while before sitting down beside you. "Are you alright?" he asked, picking away some fluffs on the back of your shirt. His hand quickly landing on your lower back which he gave some encouraging rubs up and down.

"Just a long day…" you replied.

In fact, no matter how much you wanted to bail to him and complain all your worries away, you still felt reluctant. Even if he was your boyfriend, he sometimes struggled with his own expressions of feelings, and you feared it would put him off to see you crying or in distress. "That so…" he mumbled. You knew that he was aware that 'just a long day' didn't quite match up with your inner tumult, but you shot him a wry smile over your shoulder, trying to hold it back from breaking out.

It came as quite a surprise when his arms suddenly tangled their way forward, and he pulled your back against his chest, his body feeling very warm from the bath. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me? Like, why you were crying in front of my door?" Biting your lip once more on that day, you shook your head, though you could feel the tears build up without mercy.

"Hm, okay," he mumbled into your hair, kissing the back of your head a few times before laying down with you. He only needed an effortless reach to the side of his bed to turn off the little lamp on his nightstand, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room, it was already night. Shouta left you the room to move around, but you weren't going to without checking your clothes first.

Your pants were gone, though you still were in your shirt and underwear. He didn't like street clothes in his bed too much, so you weren't surprised by him taking it off for you, considering he had already carried you in and laid you down to sleep. You felt him slip under the blanket with you, your feet rather cold in comparison with his. Inching closer he willingly opened his arm so you could rest against his chest, holding on to him tightly.

He smelled so good, fresh out of the shower. A sweet fragrance and the feeling of new clothes lulling you into comfort. Even if he could be the grumpiest person on times, you still couldn't help but feel the best when you were with him. He hugged you tightly to his body, your legs entangling as he flinched at your cold feet, before cupping them with his. Together under the blanket, the warmth rose quickly and you felt yourself being drawn back to sleep, snapping out of it when you heard his voice.

"You know you can tell me everything, [Name]?" Clinging on to his shirt, you nodded, knowing he could feel the movement of your head. "Just making sure…" he mumbled. His arm tightened around you when the sobs shook through your body, and you hid your face in his chest, trying to control your sobs. He calmly turned towards you more, holding your head against him while rubbing your back simultaneously with his second hand.

He didn't ask unnecessary questions, and for once you were glad he wasn't that talkative anyway. Instead, he just comforted you with his presence and his touch, rocking you carefully back and forth as you cried your eyes out. "It's okay…" was the last thing you heard before your mind drifted back into sleep after a while, but all through the night, you could feel his warmth, Shouta embracing you until the early hours of the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Written on request from an user on tumblr:_

 _Heya! Could I have a scenario where Aizawa's s/o has OCD and she was afraid to tell him since she needs things clean and organized and she was scared he'd think she was weird? Thanks so much!_

* * *

It's not like he never noticed her need to clean his - already minimalistic - room further. She'd always make his bed, certain to leave no wrinkles, or move the stack of papers from one side to the other, running her fingers through the documents until either she cut her skin or there was no stray corner lurking out of the pile.

It was more like he chose to not notice it. Whenever he caught her rummaging through his educational books on his desk, sorting them by height, he'd ask if something is wrong, noticing the embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she declined and pretended to want to read one of the books. Or when she would disappear in the bathroom for a while, a heavy scent of lemon coming from it afterwards, Shouta would make sure to thank her on some point for cleaning up inside there.

However, he could 'ignore' only so much. Even if he never got the confirmation it was true, the only thing that really bothered him was the restless minutes she had. She'd always try to clean or tidy something while he wasn't always looking, and it made him uncomfortable that she'd be pacing up and down behind his back. He knew her home and just how accurate everything was there, so he figured it must have something to do with his way of living if anything.

"[Name], is something the matter?" he called out to her, waiting for a response while continuing to work on some practice sheets. Shouta could feel the bumping of her feet as she practically ran them into the floor of his apartment and from just a sideglance he noticed her pushing some strands of hair back behind her ears nervously.

"N-No? What should be?" she answered, her body stiff as she walked back to the table, taking a seat and picking up a magazine. She had a fair share of her own stuff at his place, but the way she just randomly opened a page and tried to hide behind the magazine showed him that it didn't really seem to catch her attention. He marked one more thing on the sheet before putting his pencil down, turning around in his chair.

"You've been pacing around for a while now. I was wondering if there was something you'd like to tell me?"

Honestly, he was expecting her to have some news or something she wanted to share. He'd get very absorbed in his work sometimes and he knew that. All the more it surprised him when her grip on the magazine tightened, wrinkling it under the strength of her fingers which were digging into it. He could see the shaking that wasn't just radiating from her arms but went through her whole body. The confusion only rose when he started to hear the first sobs leaving her lips, and Shouta immediately got up from his chair, taking his first step in her direction.

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back her cries. "I just… I just want everything to be nice and clean and organized… I didn't mean to upset you, please don't hate me…" Tears spilling from her eyes, she covered her face in the paper, wetting it thoroughly.

For a moment, the confusion got the better of him as he stood there, running his fingers through his hair and back over his head while trying to comprehend what was going on. But he quickly regained his composure, walking around the table and kneeling down next to her, pushing the magazine down on the table and pulling her body closer to his chest.

Her fingers instantly dug into his shirt and he held her shaking form in a way that would hide her from his eyes, thinking she might not want to be seen like this right at that moment. "I am honestly not so sure what's going on, but I wouldn't hate you, [Name]." He ran his hand calmly over her back in an effort to calm her, and after a while, the sobs got smaller and the trembling calmed down, only some deep sniffles remained.

Once she felt better, she pushed herself away from him, still avoiding direct eye contact, but thankfully taking a tissue when he held it out towards her. "I was diagnosed with OCD a while ago…" she started to explain, her voice thin and she couldn't end the sentence in one go, biting her lip as she felt the tears coming up.

"I've been really trying to keep it down here and in front of you, but…" she was interrupted by another sniffling sound and she started to fold the tissue back into a proper form while working up the courage to continue. "But sometimes it just doesn't work that way…"

Silence fell over the two of them. The tissue in her hands had to keep up the strain while she waited for a reaction from him, occasionally wiping away some tears that still rolled down her red cheeks, which were swollen from the heat of the tears. Hearing him sigh suddenly broke her heart, certain that if not before, he certainly didn't like her anymore now.

"I mean," he started, rubbing his face with his hands as he searched for the proper words. "I am sure we can find a solution for that. If you need me to be more orderly, I can try to do that," he finally said, reaching out to run his hand over her back again, a move that was meant to reassure her. "Just, don't try to fight all of this on your own, [Name]."

At the worried tone of his voice, the sobs returned, slowly building up from the tension that finally fell off of her. "So you don't think I am weird?", she mumbled, finally looking up to him. "Of course not," he replied, holding his arms up to invite her into another embrace.

"But in the future don't hesitate for so long to tell me something that's so important for you and would stand between us like this, okay?"

The soft scolding in his words made her laugh, and she hugged him closer, rubbing tears into the soft fabric of his shirt. "Okay," she agreed, relieve and happiness storming through her body as his acceptance hit her in the form of his hug tightening around her.

"I think I ruined your shirt," she said, absentmindedly tracing the darker bits of color on the black, where her tears had soaked in.

"It's okay," he replied, adding with a chuckle, "Just got to make sure to wash it before you come over again."


	4. Chapter 4

_Requested by_ an user _on_ tumblr _, though no_ nsfw _:_

 _hi, if_ its _not too much trouble, maybe female reader coming home from a really shitty day at work and is catching a cold and_ aizawa _comforting her? nsfw would be cool_ too : _3_

* * *

Dragging your feet up the stairs to his apartment, you sniffled a few times, feeling how clogged your nose was already through the painful lack of air that was coming through. Latest by tomorrow morning you'd probably be completely out of it and stuck to your bed. So after a long day at work, with many complaints and phone calls you had worked through, you just wanted to see Shouta once more before your cold would make him stay away until you felt better again.

Since your boyfriend had one hell of a messed up sleeping schedule, the two of you always feared that his lack of sleep might weaken his immune system. So whenever you got sick he tried to keep you away from him, not risking catching your colds. You understood his reasoning, however, it didn't stop you from craving his attention sadly.

You let out a long sigh, once you reached his room, knocking weakly at the door and leaning against the frame in search of support. It didn't take him long to open, Shouta looking sleep-deprived as always, but a quick, pleasant grin hushed over his lips at the sight of you. You smiled back at him, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his brows furrowing in concern at your sickly appearing. "Yeah, well… It was a long day," you admitted, pushing yourself up from your leaned position against the doorframe and walking inside as he moved out of the way to let you in.

However, you didn't get far, Shouta's hand reaching for your arm and holding you back. He turned you to face him, placing one hand on your forehead and the other against your ear, measuring your temperature. "You've got a fever…" he noted, his voice filled with concern. "It's nothing really-", you replied, immediately cut off by him. "You should be resting at home if you don't feel well."

Hanging your head low, you held on to your own arm, hugging your body as some shivers ran over your skin. "If you want I can drive you-" he suggested, but it was you who interrupted that thought immediately. "Please, don't send me away…"

There was some silence as he thought about it, followed by a sigh. You felt him tug on your bag, urging you to let it go, as he put it aside. He made it easy to slip out of your jacket and you brushed off your shoes in respect, kicking them aside before letting yourself be shoved further into the room. "It's no wonder that you get cold when you go out in a tank top in September."

"It was warm yesterday… I couldn't know the temperature would drop like this." He sighed once more, opening his closet and pulling out a washed-out, orange pullover that he threw into your direction. "It's important you stay warm." Even though it was a silent order, you didn't refuse the offer to wear something from him, quickly pulling the fabric over your head and taking in the faint smell of his washing powder, a smell you had grown quite fond of for its simplicity and for smelling like him.

In the meantime, he had walked over to his bed, pushing the pillows that were all over the place to the head of the mattress and giving the blanket some well deserved shaking, before propping it onto the bed. It was a clear invitation for you to lay down, and he didn't have to ask out loud, before you made yourself comfortable, letting Shouta tug you in.

"I'll get you some tea and medicine, just warm up and try to catch some sleep," he explained, brushing back some of your hair before turning towards the door. But your hand as quicker, reaching for his and holding him back. He turned back towards you and suddenly your reaction seemed a little too dramatic even for yourself. Even though the heat was pouring into your cheeks, turning them red, you couldn't hold back the desire that was sparked inside of you.

"Can't you… stay with me for a little longer?" His expression turned into a surprised one before concern came back. "You aren't nine anymore, [Name]. I am just going to get you something to help with the cold…"

"Please?", you begged, the fever probably doing its fair share to work into your actions.

Closing his eyes, he thought for a second. Shouta slowly moved closer again, taking a seat next to you with his feet still on the ground. You held out your hand for him, which he immediately took into his, holding it tightly in his grip. The heat that radiated from his touch made you feel secure and you closed your eyes slowly.

"Once you are asleep, I'll fetch you the medicine, just so you know," he informed you, staring at the door while absentmindedly running his thumb in circles over the back of your hand. You hummed your response, a smile on your lips.

"If I get sick, [Name]…", he mumbled, his voice quieting down as he saw you relax and fall asleep slowly.

"Then I'll hold your hand…" you replied, slurring the words in your drowsiness.

"Hm…" he mused, a smile hushing over his lips. "That wouldn't be so bad."


	5. Chapter 5

_Requested by_ an user _on_ tumblr:

heya~ might I request a scenario for him and his s/o getting in a fight about something nonesensical and when the s/o "breaks" he feels sorry and they make up? thanks!

"That's just my opinion! It's just how I feel, I don't know why you can never understand that!" his s/o shouted from the bathroom. He could hear the splashing of water, most likely them washing their face or hands. Shouta nervously tipped his pencil on his worksheet, a single spot of ink spreading where the tip hit the paper. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, traces of a headache building up at his temples.

It was a trivial thing they were arguing about. After only a few minutes he had already forgotten the point of it and by now it was more arguing because they were both upset and nothing else. Rubbing his left shoulder, circling it for a few times, he turned around on his chair, getting up from it in the same motion. Shouta could feel his body aching, both stress and anger pressing down onto his bones which cracked from the new movement.

He staggered over to the bathroom which his s/o was occupying in that very moment, listening to the water drain being shut off and them sniffling. Unexpectedly, they exited the side room as he was about to enter, the two of them awkwardly running into each other. His s/o brushed off his arms that he held up the moment he saw her losing her halt on the ground immediately, not wanting to have his touch at that moment. They caught themselves just in time, passing him by while wiping some tears from their eyes.

"Especially if it's your opinion, I don't have to share it, why is that so hard to accept for you?" he asked, his voice low and strained from the previous talking. Picking up their bag, they let it fall ungently onto the bed, opening it and searching for something inside. "I just-" they started, interrupted by a hiccup that shook through them. They needed a while to recover from a few more sobs that followed, their tears falling down onto the fabric of the bag even though they tried to wipe them away from their eyes instantly.

It wasn't a nice sight for him. Shouta wanted nothing more than burying their argument where it belonged and get it over with. It was meaningless anyway so he couldn't bring himself to deem it worth the time they had to sacrifice to it, nor his s/o's tears. If there was any way he could have given them comfort in the time of their sadness, he would have, but their action clearly showed they didn't want him to right then.

Suddenly, his s/o straightened out their back, and he could hear them take a deep breath before they sat down next to the bag, rubbing their burning eyes. "Does it even matter…" they whined, hiding their face in their hands. "I just thought we had the same understanding here, but apparently we don't." They took a deep sniff, propping themselves with their right arm on their knees and holding their head, which was swollen from all the crying.

Their gaze at the floor, their eyes seemed dull and their expression was really hard to read for Shouta, who already struggled to deal with the situation in the first place. The silence between them felt heavy on their both minds, neither of them knowing what more to say or do in this lost argument, only his s/o's sniffles breaking through it every once in a while.

Though he didn't know what to do, he too took a deep breath, walking over to the bed where his s/o remained for the time being. It didn't need much effort to take the bag off the bed, freeing some space on his s/o's right which Shouta claimed as his. Folding his hands in between his legs, he thought of what he could say or do, knowing that something needed to happen for them to make up and not feel so burdened by a fight of no importance.

"Even if…" he started, loosening one of his hands to hold it up in his s/o's direction. "We don't always have the same opinion, it doesn't really matter right?" Sniffling, his s/o let go of their head, looking at his outstretched hand for a while before slowly placing theirs into his. He entangled their fingers, stroking his thumb affectionately over the back of their hand, before continuing talking.

"We are still us, right? Sometimes we disagree but it's not like that would bring us down or anything," Shouta asked, his voice quiet as he knew both of their ears were strained enough from before and his s/o could hear him just fine from this distance. "Right…" they agreed, squeezing his hand softly.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss their forehead gently, making them giggle softly. "Love you too," they responded, leaning against his shoulder. The two spent some more minutes in silence, letting the argument finally die down with the setting of the sun outside their apartment's windows.


	6. Chapter 6

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

hey ^^ what if aizawa were to find a injured/stray animal and take it in to help it - only to find it that it's his future s/o who can shape shift? A scenario when the s/o turns back would be nice ^^

* * *

There he was again.

Shouta didn't believe himself as he marched through the rain, umbrella in one hand, a small cat rolled up in his other. It wasn't small enough to fit into only his palm, however, weighing down heavily onto his arm. He was rather glad to see the teacher's dorm come up in sight, and he walked a little faster to get home quickly.

He only recently had taken care of a very stubborn cat and now he went through the same process again, even though this one was way calmer, purring blissfully in his hold. In his mind he went through his belongings, wondering if he still had the cat food he had bought before. Sighing, he decided to look for it as the first thing he was going to do once he reached his home.

it was a bit of a struggle to close his umbrella with one hand, though upon finishing this task he went inside, looking around carefully that no one would notice him before hastily making his way upstairs. Once the door closed behind him, he let out a long sigh, putting the cat down onto the still laid out towel. Its eyes followed his movements, meowing loudly.

"Sh, we don't want anyone to hear you right?" he whispered, kneeling down to pat its head. The little feline immediately pressed against his hand purring under his touch. With a small smile on his lips, Shouta got up, pulling off his scarf, goggles, and wet shirt, taking a quick moment to see the restroom, after being out all day.

Rubbing a towel through his damp hair, he sighed, thinking hard of where he could have put the cat food. With the towel around his shoulders and a thoughtful frown, he left the bathroom again, opening the doors to his supply closet and rummaging through it.

"Wonder where I put the cat food…" he mused as he looked through his household supplies. "Wouldn't want you to starve," he laughed, more to himself, after all, he was talking with a cat.

"Oh, but I really prefer normal food," a voice behind him giggled and Shouta nodded in thoughts, his hands coming to a sudden halt. Twirling around he sent a sharp glare into the corner of the cat. Sure enough, a very much human, very much naked person laid on the ground. Luckily on the stomach, otherwise the situation might have been more awkward.

Sending some stealthy looks at his utensils which rested on the small table in his room, he got into a defensive stance, unsure what that person wanted. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, ready for every eventual attack that could manifest every moment.

"I'm [Name]!" the mysterious person explained, smiling brightly. They slowly got up and even though he wanted to keep an eye on them, Shouta couldn't help but fixate himself very much on their face. "I was taking a walk when you came and picked me up!" they continued to answer his question, winking at him before continuing. "How thoughtful of you to take a poor kitten out of the rain."

They took a few steps towards him, moving swiftly and calmly, much like a cat would. Even though he never let down his defense, he didn't make them out to be much of a threat. The only thing they made hard for him is keeping his eyes on their face when they moved around so much. However, in a moment of carelessness, they had caught up to him, holding on to his arms and pressing their body against this.

"I am looking forward to getting to know a man like you," they purred, a wild smile on their face.

Oh, what did he get himself into _this time_?


	7. Chapter 7

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

I feel like Aizawa would be the cuddliest on his time off when in a heavily established relationship (feel free to take this as a prompt or headcannon)

* * *

Sighing, Shouta heaved his tired body onto the couch. You barely looked up from the book you were reading, very much invested in the magical story that was on the pages before you.

However, when you felt him wriggle first his arm and then his head in the space between the book and your legs, you cautiously lifted the object to give him a better access while not losing the sentence you were at.

„Tired?" you asked, doing your best not to lose concentration and when you only heard him grumble, you reverted back to reading. His head in your lap, the time passed by, only the sound of you turning the pages disturbing the silence. Soon enough though you felt him shift, grumbling a bit more as he tried to push one arm under your kneecaps.

Your concentration finally disturbed, you placed the book aside, watching him struggle to hug your legs. You couldn't help but grin at his efforts. Even though his back was turned towards you, from your position you could see the dark shadows under his red eyes and his beard had grown quite a lot since the last time he had shaved.

It showed clearly how hard he had worked the last few days and you had missed him quite a lot in that time, the two of you barely seeing each other at all. „Are you tired?" you repeated your question from before, tenderly brushing your fingers through his black, loose strands.

He sighed deeply at your touch, responding with a short ‚Of course' before burying his face deeper into your thighs. He mostly enjoyed the darkness he gained, his strained eyes aching from all the night shifts and extra workload, as well as the warmth radiating from you. After all it was already the end of October and it was getting colder with every day.

You almost felt bad to urge him to get up again, but since sitting upright wasn't very comfortable for you, you carefully pushed him away and got up from your seat. With a murmur he flopped down onto the couch, his body aching already and he felt uncomfortable and cold without you there. But it wasn't your intention to keep him lonely, as you quickly approached him again.

There was no hesitation as he opened his arm for you, allowing you to lay down next to him, wrapping his limbs around you. He buried his face in your chest and took some deep breaths against your skin. Definitely, this was his favorite place to be and when you returned the favor and held him in his arms, he knew it was finally time for him to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

hey, could you write a cute little scenario about Aizawa and his s/o carving pumpkins? ^^ they had to convince him but he secretly really likes it. something fluffy~

* * *

"You like it ~" his s/o teased, playfully bumping Shouta into the side with their elbow. Their voice was calm and low as to not raise the awareness of the students, though it had a teasing undertone. Sitting outside on the field and carving pumpkins while laughing and having fun with each other, it was a nice atmosphere for both students and teachers. Shouta's s/o had brought the pumpkins over so they were allowed to stay and carve one too.

"I do not, it's just my job," he replied, his voice not giving away his real opinion. "Sure, sure," they laughed, watching him as he cut out the second eye on the orange vegetable. His own eyes darted up ever so often, making sure no one ditched their work or blew it up, but much to his own surprise, his class seemed to genuinely enjoy creating various types of faces.

Shouta sighed, still finding it a rather stupid thing to do. However, he did find himself concentrating on the cutting out of the mouth, thinking it may be a good work to train ones tact, so at least it wasn't completely wasted time for the class. The small 'Oh' that escaped his s/o's lips tore him away from the pumpkin and he looked up at them questioningly.

"We…" they muttered, turning their heavy pumpkin face into his direction and he inspected it with curiosity. "Did the same face," his s/o noted, a wide smile spreading on their face. Shouta looked back and forth between the two pumpkins, finding some striking similarities.

"That's lovers for you," Mina giggled from her place next to the couple and Shouta immediately shot her a silencing glare, though her smile wasn't corrupted by even that. He turned towards his s/o again when he heard their soft chuckle too, noticing how they thoughtfully looked at their creation.

"Weird that we'd think of the same face, isn't it?" they asked, wiping some dirt away from their pumpkin's face. Looking back at his he wondered what they saw in the pumpkins, however, his answer was clear. "Not really…"  
Shouta made a short pause, picking up his carving knife again and rounding some of the edges.

"There's a reason we are a couple, after all."

 **Extra**

"Though, you know what strikes me as odd?" They asked, giving him a stern look.

"What?" Shouta didn't need to look up at them to know how they watched him intently.

"You said you didn't like carving pumpkins, right?" He only nodded in response.

"But Shouta, you…" Looking behind them, they counted the finished pumpkins that were ready to be put out for decoration.

"You already did _thirteen_."

He didn't respond to that, a soft hue of red on his cheeks while he continued to finish the best one so far.


	9. Chapter 9

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

spoopy request! how about shouta getting hit by a quirk that turns people into monsters for like 3-5 days and he's,,, a vampire :') since he got hit he's had a craving for blood but tries to hold it in till it wears off but he becomes so desperate he asks his s/o if he can have some of her blood when she walks in on him struggling and she's like sure

* * *

With a loud groan, Shouta sunk deeper into the desk chair, closing his eyes as his black strands of hair fell into his face and tickled his nose.

In every aspect, his situation sucked. He had done what he could to avoid getting hit by this specific quirk but no one expected the villain to be quite so lively. With the last bit of strength he had made sure that Shouta got his payback for catching him and now, everything sucked for the hero.

While everyone was very understanding, the principal had ordered him to stay home for the time he needed to have the effects go down and even his agency had made him take some time off. In reality, they were just worried that the effect of being a vampire would make him into a dangerous being for students and civilians alike.

Sadly, they weren't totally wrong.

Of course, he had kept eating normally, needing the nutritions too. He also drank normally but somehow, there was a weird taste on his tongue that made him thirsty for something special.

No tea, no energy drink and no water had satisfied this specific thirst, even though by now he had drank about a gallon of each. But no matter what, it wouldn't pass and it seriously affected him. He felt very much at a loss of energy and even more moody than usual.

But up until now he hadn't figured out what was wrong with him. Nevertheless, his s/o had told him she'd come over since he was practically grounded, so he wouldn't be so alone. That was something to look forward to and peering out from under his hair, he watched how the clock slowly moved towards the time of their meeting.

He must have fallen asleep on some point - no wonder since he couldn't find any sleep at night -, because the next thing he knew was the sound of keys jingling as someone opened the door. „Shouta?" he heard his s/o's voice call out, and he only gave a grumble in return. „Geez, why are you sitting in the darkness like a bat and stiff like a dead body…" she complained, flipping on the light switch.

The brightness hurt his eyes, which made him sit up immediately, hiding his sensitive sight from it with his body. „I took a nap," he replied.

Suddenly, he felt himself being hit by a very strong smell and instinctively he looked at his s/o, who was unpacking something from her bag while humming a pop-song. For a second he had a feeling as if she had just unpacked something to eat. Meat or fish, but he realized much faster that it wasn't anything to eat per se, but the smell being from his s/o directly.

„Do you… have a new perfume?" he asked, it being the first thing that came to his mind. „Huh?" she replied, thinking about his question for a few seconds before adding, „No, not really. Same as always."

He didn't say much to it, so she just continued unpacking her bag, not giving him too much attention.

Certainly, she couldn't help but flinch when suddenly, he was right behind her, leaning against the table before her and effectively trapping her from behind. „You smell amazing today," he purred into her ear, running his nose along her hair and down to the nape of her neck. The burning in his throat had become much more intensive since before and he felt the urge to taste her skin.

His s/o felt herself blush as he kissed along her shoulder and neck, one after the other getting more intimate and initiating than before. She could feel herself sigh against his touch and wanted to lean back into him, when she felt a sharp sensation against her neck.

„Shouta, what are you doing?" she asked, her body tensing noticeable. He himself immediately got a grip on himself, pushing his body away from her. With his hand covering his mouth he took some deep breaths, trying to clear his mind, as a mad blush covered his whole face.

„[Name], I am so sorry, I don't know what just happened," he tried to explain, staring at her neck in horror as he could observe the small teeth marks. She lifted one of her hands, brushing over said marks, and feeling it with her fingers. „Did you just want to bite me?" she asked again, a bit of disbelieve in her voice as she stared back at him. He gulped hard at her question.

For a second he could visibly imagine how it would feel to bite into her flesh, suck on the wound and feed on her blood. Even if he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't deny the vampire urges that were telling him their needs. „Shouta, wha-" she cut herself off, approaching him and tearing down his hands, revealing the two fangs his lips had hidden so long.

„Oh. My. God," his s/o proclaimed, taking a step away from him.

„You wanted to bite me."

„[Name], maybe you should leave for today. I don't know what's going on either, I-" this times it was he who was interrupted as she took a step closer again and pressed her finger against his lips. „Did the quirk turn you into a vampire?" she asked and Shouta bit his own lip in response, the fangs hurting himself quite a bit.

„It did!" she whispered excitedly. There was a sudden spark in her eyes and she cupped his face into her hands in amazement. „Does that mean you need to drink blood?" his s/o started to question him. She kept on tracing his lips with her thumb, effectively making it hard to speak as well as keeping his cool while the smell of her blood intensified.

„I-I guess…" he managed to stutter, the burning in his throat raising into his head as his whole body demanded more of what he had started before. With her basically fishing him, she was the only thing on his mind and it was hard to resist the urge to lay her down onto the table and bite into the delicate skin of hers.

„You know you could ask~" his s/o suggested, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she could she the twitch in his face as he considered what she had just said. Certainly, it still felt wrong to him to ask for something so absurd, but on the other hand, with everything his lover tempted him with, it got harder to resist by the second.

„I really shouldn't. I don't know if I can stop…" he whispered, his body leaning in to her, arms wrapping around his s/o's waste. His tired eyes were gleaming michiviously and focusing onto her neck while his mind still foughts in it's own haziness. „You can't help it, Shouta," his s/o reassured, tangling her own arms around his neck and giving him more access to her body.

„Just this one time," she murmured, breathing in audible at the touch of his lips against the thin skin, goosebumps spreading along her arms and back.

„Just this one time…" he repeated before placing a last, sane kiss onto her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

Is it possible to do a bit of an angsty scenario (or headcanons if it's a bit easier, either way is fine I don't mind) where his s/o finds out she had a miscarriage and doesn't know how to tell him about it and ends up having a meltdown about it. I'm sorry if this breaks any of the rules or if I'm asking too much of you. If I am doing either of those things or you aren't comfortable with this please feel free to disregard. I really don't want to be of any trouble.

* * *

The only thing she could do was to read the paper over and over.

Sure, the doctors had told her what happened and how there was nothing they could have done to save anything and anyone, but even after reading the written report, again and again, she found herself in a state of disbelieve.

Maybe it was denial, the first stage of grief, maybe it was anger that went through her body. But no matter what it was, the coldness and sudden emptiness that she felt was way more present than anything else. How was she supposed to tell her friends, family? How should she tell Shouta and how could she tell herself that there was no baby-bundle, nothing to feed and care for, in fact, nothing at all anymore.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, her feeling of time completely lost in the sadness that rushed through her brain and out with the tears. If not for the tumult outside she might have never come back to the reality around her. But she could hear him, his worried voice and her only ray of sunshine.

Even if right now he was probably more like her doom.

It was hard, comprehending the doctor's words. Generally, these words seemed wrong and fake and Shouta honestly couldn't really believe them. If he hadn't been out on patrol when his wife had to go to the hospital. If only he had been there when she fell down the stairs and had been able to help her than he wouldn't need to hear this hard-to-understand words now.

From the window in the door, he only saw darkness and gloom hang in the room. The window barely illuminated his s/o's silhouette. That hunched over, broken form of loss. He couldn't help but simply leave the doctors behind in the hallway, approaching the door that stood between him and his better half, pushing it out of the way without much strength needed.

„(Name)…" he called out to her, and he could only see the slight flinch that went through her body. „(Name), what happened?" he asked, approaching her carefully with an outreached arm. However, when he was close enough to touch her, she turned away from him, unable to appreciate his closeness in these times. „I don't know," she whispered, her voice cracking under the pressure of her sore throat.

Up until the point of talking she hadn't noticed how badly her body hurt. Not only her mind burned, but every other inch also cried out in pain from the fall. There was nothing he could do, but run his hand along her arm, his s/o flinching multiply times when he bumped against a bruised area.

„It's gone," she sniffled, her eyes filling with hot, burning tears. „One second it was still here. Now it's gone," she croaked, hiding her face in the welled up paper in her hands. Her final words hit him hard, before she collapsed into herself, her desperate cries echoing throughout the room.

„I won't even know what I lost," she had said.

And by now, even he had to realize that in fact, he wouldn't ever know either.


	11. Chapter 11

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

Can I request reader hijacking Aizawa's sleeping bag because he uses it too much for her liking? Scenario pls!

* * *

„[Name]?" Shouta's voice echoed through the darkness of the house, landing on deafening silence. With a confused shake of his head, he pushed off his shoes, letting them fall sloppily into the entrance area before he stepped onto the tatami mats in the hall.

Through the dark, he stumbled to find a light switch. With his hand held up, he tried to figure out the placement of the switch, finally touching onto the plastic after searching for a while. With a clicking sound the light flickered on, revealing the simple decor of the living room, but much to his dismay, not you.

Clueless, he scratched the back of his head, proceeding through the hallway towards the bathroom, making sure he'd wash his hands before moving on with his search. To him, it was strange. You were usually the one to arrive early home and if not, you would have at least texted him about your lateness. But not that day, so he had all rights to assume your presence near still.

With a yawn, he opened the fridge, pulling out one of the stored waters. You had helped him lose a lot of bad habits, one of them his consumption of mainly bad drinks. He didn't really regret losing this specific habit though, and as the cold drink rushed down his throat he instantly felt a refreshing wave come over him.

Feeling fresher again than after his long day of school- and hero-work, he proceeded to the staircase, climbing up quickly. His next best guess was that you had fallen asleep and didn't hear him coming home, so he made short of the room before your sleeping chambers, carefully sliding open the screen door.

However, he did not expect to not find you, but his bright yellow sleeping bag instead, an even bigger confusion showing through his expression. „[Name]?" he repeated your name, walking towards the big bean-bag displayed on the huge bed that you loved since the moment you found it in the store.

Even from a distance, he could see the sleeping bag rising and falling, showcasing someone breathing inside. „[Name]," he said, once again, a certain annoyance in his voice as he poked into the bag, making you wiggle inside. „No…" your voice sounded from within as you sleepily slurred the words.

„What…" he mumbled, fumbling with the zipper and pulling it down to reveal your tired face. You found yourself dazed by the light shining from above, and you wriggled your arms free to bring your hands up to your face. One hand shielding and one hand rubbing your eyes, you finally gazed at his face. Shouta's expression was part confused, part annoyed, many wrinkles crossing his handsome features.

With a soft smile playing around your lips you finally greeted him while trying to sound as cheerful and innocent as possible, „Hey, handsome!"

„What's this?" he asked, ignoring your remark, and vaguely gesturing over the sleeping back.

„Just wanted to know what you see in that thing. You spend an awful lot of time inside here," you explained, stretching your arms up towards the top of the bed. „Well…Yeah, I guess," he agreed, finally propping his knee on the mattress, lying down next to you.

„I am confiscating it."

Having only just rested his head onto the pillow, Shouta snapped upwards, expressing a loud, „Huh?" which made you smile.

„Yeah, it's mine now, you won't get it back anymore. Unless…" Letting your words thrall off, you looked him straight into the eyes. „Unless?" he asked, urging you to finish your sentence.

„Unless you pay up!" you explained, trying to sound grim as you revealed your blackmail.

„[Name], don't be ridiculous. If you want something you can just ask…" he mumbled, a little offended by such a demand from you, though you could only giggle at his misunderstanding. „Okay then," you started, putting your finger up to your chin in a thinking pose.

„Then I want ten- no, twenty cuddles a day. And I want to go to the aquarium, and-" Your talking got harshly interrupted by the sleeping bag suddenly shutting close, the zipper traveling upwards. „Such outrageous demands!" you could hear him complain, though you knew he had a toothy grin on his lips by the way his voice sounded.

Suddenly, you felt how his arms came around the bag you were in, your body against his, and if you listened closely you could hear his heartbeat through the fabric. „Guess I'll just have to carry you around then with the bag, huh," he asked, his lips coming down onto places he thought must be your head.

„Only if we go to the aquarium," you mumbled through the fabric.

„Oh, so the sleeping bag can come along to our dates in the future?"

„No, it absolutely mustn't!" you squeaked, fearing he'd really bring it to the little bit of romantic time the two of you had to yourselves.

The zipper opened again up to your neck, Shouta's own face only inches away. „Do we have a deal then?" he asked, leaning into the fabric, his lips brushing against your own. „Fine," you agreed reluctantly, pushing your chin upwards to meet him in a kiss, a smile hushing over his lips for a second before he reciprocated the gesture of promise.


	12. Chapter 12

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

may I request a scenario/hcs (up to you!) of Shouta with a female pro hero reader who got caught up in a fight on the way home? they're beat up badly to the point of barely walking straight but are extremely altruistic & doesn't want to bother him so they insist they're fine and can take care of themselves? thank you so much if you write it ^^

* * *

"[Name]?"

The voice barely reached you from behind, mixing in with the buzzing in your head and sending a sharp pain through your brain. "Ah, yes?" you croaked, throat sore from the punches you had taken to your chest, and you turned around, holding your head and pinching one eye close as your vision was too blurry anyway.

With the one healthy eye, you could make out your boyfriend's features, clear shock in his expression as he looked you over for a short while. "Are you- I mean, obviously, you're hurt. What happened?" he asked, closing in the distance between you two quickly with only a few steps. You simply turned around again, supporting your body by pushing yourself along a fence.

"Nothing… It's alright." You could almost hear him growling at the obvious lie, Shouta not buying your words one bit. Frankly, you could barely even walk while holding on to that fence. Your feet dragged behind you and you clutched your stomach which still hurt from the shockwaves and repercussions the villain's quirk had on you.

Apart from that, the bruises and open wounds were clearly visible through your torn work uniform, and you weren't sure if it was only the thought of being seen like this, that made your head swirl or if you actually had a serious medical condition which made you feel quite so nauseous. Nevertheless, even if it was just your partner, your pride wouldn't allow anyone to help you. You were still standing, so it couldn't possibly be that bad.

" [Name], should I call you an ambulance, you look like you ran in front of a truck if anything," he tried to persuade, and you could hear the real worry in his voice. You smiled wryly, trying to play it nice still while dragging yourself up the road. "That's a charming way to describe it…" you teased, laughing lightly which triggered a cough from your burning lungs.

The plastic bag in his hands rustled when he reached forward, trying to support your body who seemed to falter into itself as the coughing turned into a real fit. But you brushed off his hands, ungently pushing them away before letting out a few more croaks. "It's fine, I can handle that much…"

You absolutely hated the reprimanding sound when he said your name again. For you, it was the worst when people thought they knew you better than anyone else and kept on telling what was the best for you, even if they had no clue.

But when you felt your feet give out under you, you couldn't help but be grateful that your ass didn't have to meet the ground again and you were spared of the uncomfortable crackling in your bones. You felt his right arm slip under the crook of your knees quickly and pulling you upwards, carrying in your "Damnit, 'handle that much' you are completely beaten up," he murmured through clenched teeth.

You could feel his grip on you tightened when you instinctively started to wriggle. "Let go! I can walk alone!" you complained, feeling the inner mixture of having your pride hurt and actually being thankful that you wouldn't have to endure more pain fight inside of you for dominance. "At least for once…" you heard him growl as you shoved your hands in his face.

Keeping you in his arm but reaching under your shoulder he plugged one of your hands off of him again, glaring at you with worry but also anger. "Stop being a child and let me help you!"  
You sighed deeply at him pulling his 'I am a teacher and you are not acting any different from my students'-card before leaning back and letting go of him.

"No hospital," you mumbled, closing your eyes as you felt him starting to move, the plastic bag dangling and crinkling under you. "Fine, but I will get you some medicine once you are in bed and you can absolutely not leave it except for the bathroom."

"But Shouta-"

"Hospital it is."

"No!"


	13. Chapter 13

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

Aizawa's s/o was a teacher at UA who was really well liked by all the children since she was a guidance council and so worked closely with them all, but went on pregnancy leave with Aizawa's child, and she goes into the class one day with the 5 month year old baby so all Aizawa's class can see his little baby who is the smileyest happiest baby alive with his dads black hair!

* * *

„And that's why 'Just blast them into the sky and let someone catch them, for fuck's sake' is not a good answer when I ask about how to evacuate children, Bakugou."

Running the chalk over the board, Shouta made his point clear by underlining the correct answer, turning around towards the class again. Even the frown on his explosive student's face and the giggling from Kirishima didn't keep him from continuing the lesson, it already being the last one for the day and Shouta himself wanting to go home as soon as possible.

He flipped through his notes, giving it a quick look over and checking if he taught enough about the topic, a side-glance to the clock above the door revealing it was almost time to wrap it up anyway. „As I was saying-" he started, his words getting interrupted suddenly by a loud knock at the door.

„Yes?" he asked, the door opening a small gap and he could see his wife's eyes peering through it. There was a moment of panic running through him, as the two had just become parents and she wasn't supposed to come to school now that she was a mother in the first place. Naturally, he couldn't help but fear something had happened in his absence.

However, Shouta quickly composed himself, clearing his throat before taking the step down from the podium and walking to the door, opening it a bit more to talk to her quietly. „Is everything okay? What are you doing here?" he whispered. Now that he was closer he could see her bouncing tenderly, the baby strapped to her chest and she held up her pointer finger to gesture to be quiet. Relief washed over as it didn't seem like something bad had happened, though it left him questioning her appearance in the school.

„I thought I'd come and show them the baby!" she proclaimed, smiling proudly at him. Shouta knew she had wanted to do that ever since the little one was born, but since he wasn't so fond of the idea, he had delayed the visit as long as he could. He underestimated her desire to see the students, who she had worked with so much before, and show them her pride and joy in life.

„But why today, any other time would definitely better-" he murmured, again getting interrupted by her as she spoke up. „Ah, come on. Don't be like that, babe." And with that she tore open the door and pressed by him, carefully shielding the baby with her arm so that he wouldn't bump into his dad, greeting the class happily.

Instantly, there were a tremendous amount of chairs being pushed back harshly, to which both parents immediately hushed the class loudly. Everyone looked at the small bean resting against his mother's chest. He yawned for a few seconds before laying his big head down again, returning to sleep.

On tiptoes everyone inched closer, greeting their old guidance teacher happily as well as trying to have a small look at their teacher's baby. There were some hushed ‚Ah' and ‚Oh' sounds as well as some excited expressions from the girls. „He's so cute!" Mina squealed, Uraraka bumping her elbow into the other girl's side to make her quiet down immediately.

Shouta couldn't help but nervously move from side to side, watching what everyone was doing around his child, hoping they'd settle down soon. Nobody expected the sudden, second yawn, as the little boy tore open his eyes and looked around him with a mixture of interest and confusion about all the new faces that were peering back at him.

Certainly, both parents were expecting the baby to cry, the situation maybe being overwhelming for him, but unexpectedly, a loud laugh escaped him and he bounced himself in his holding happily, obviously enjoying himself. Instantly, the students too started to smile and shoved each other closer to get a better view, though in that very moment Shouta took his wife back, feeling as if his students were going to push her or make her fall with their erratic movements.

With a clap of his hand he gained their attention, speaking up loudly, „Okay, class is over. Go home, everyone." There was a collective ‚Oh' of disappointment going through the students as he waved them off the sight of his child, and they reluctantly disbanded, saying farewell to their guidance counselor and the newborn before leaving the classroom.

They happily chatted with each other on their way out and Shouta couldn't help but sigh as the tension left him too. When he heard his wife giggle, he turned around facing a bright smile. She was back to bouncing the little one again who looked after the students leaving curiously, not understanding the concept of anything yet. „Why are you smiling?" he asked and she pointed at the leftover group of students, urging him to listen.

„He looks like Aizawa-sensei," Kaminari pointed out. „Nah, he doesn't. Did you see that smile? That's not very sensei-like," Kirishima responded, taking up his bag and beginning to leave. „Pretty sure that's why he didn't like your answer, Bakugou," Mina giggled, a frown spreading on the male's face. „I hope that little devil's spawn will understand fun in the future, other than his dad."

They turned briefly at the door, saying goodbye to the teachers, unaware of them listening in on the conversation. Sighing, Shouta turned around, picking up his bag and pulling out a paper and scribbling down a few words before walking over to his wife and son. Helping her out of the holding bag, he took over the child from her to relieve her of the task of carrying their baby.

„What did you just do?" she asked, holding out her finger towards her son, so he could clasp his hand around it.

„Expelled Bakugou," Shouta replied shortly, walking a few steps ahead of her.

„What? Why would you do that?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in as she cared for this class enough to be shocked by her partner's action.

„He called my son the devil's spawn, he deserves it," he explained, a wide grin on his face as he made his way down to the principal's office with fast steps.

„Shouta, no!" his wife screamed running after him while the little baby giggled in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

This was requested on tumblr:

Scenario: Reader visits her fav coffeeshop after a long day at work but no table is free so she just asks that one handsome man if she can join him. She doesn't realize he's actually still working and trying to spy on someone, he ends up losing him because she distracted him but afterwards aizawa keeps visiting the coffeeshop to meet her again!

* * *

You sighed, carefully shifting the tray in your hand to not accidentally run it into someone's head. You couldn't understand why, but there was like a secret community meeting going on in your favorite coffee shop and slowly the fear crept in on you that you might have to go back to the counter and get you a bag for your baked goods and green tea, and leave.

By now, you had probably wasted a fair share of your beverage's warmth with searching for a space to hide. You would have been fine with a chair and maybe a handful of space on a table, but even after observing the customers it didn't seem like anyone was much interested in leaving. When you reached the far back of the store, you sighed again, giving the seating area another glance over.

The big jump of your heart made you aware of what your eyes were seeing and your brain still working to process. It was, in fact, a single chair next to a wooden table and you could barely believe your luck, considering the shop was filled to the brim with customers. Still cautious but with an aim in sight you walked through the people again, in your excited rush almost dropping the plastic cup with your green tea frappucino, but you felt very accomplished when you reached the chair even before anyone else could steal it from you again.

A little out of breath you looked around, still not believing the luck you had, so you made sure it really didn't belong to anyone. You could feel your heart melt when your eyes fell upon the man on the other end of the table. His presence hadn't been very noticeable from afar, though now that you were standing near he was visible very clearly.

You couldn't help but feel anxious. What if he was there with someone? What if he'd send you away. Though there were clear bags under his eyes and his hair was pretty wild, you could clearly make out the sharp but enticing eyes and the pretty features of his face, all the way down to his collarbones and muscular arms covered by a black shirt. It wasn't too much of a false idea that he could be there with someone.

However, before you could react and actually ask, his eyes darted over to you, inspecting you up and down for a second before holding up his hand in the direction of the chair. "Go ahead," he mumbled, barely audible in the loud room. Nevertheless, you happily chimed your thanks and sat down, using the space on the table that was free to you.

"Thanks so much, I couldn't seem to find any space. So sorry to bother you!" you explained, receiving a simple 'uh-huh' back. You didn't mind the short-lived reply too much, happily peeling your cupcake out of its liner before taking a swift bite, letting the sweet and creamy frosting melt in your mouth.

Even though you were more than happy to finally be able to consume your goods and rest from your hard day at work, you found yourself glancing up a few times more. Though there was a ceramic mug in front of him, it seemed empty with only brown coffee stains remaining inside of it. You figured he must have been here for a while since it had already oxidated into a darker brown.

God knows what may have overcome you. Maybe it was the relief of finding some space in your favorite coffee space to rest, maybe it was the sweet and bitter taste of your food, maybe it was simply the sleep you lost last night while overthinking things in the early morning hours. However, the next time you opened your mouth, it wasn't to take a bite of your cupcake.

"You're here often?" you asked, hiding behind the piece of food as a sudden wave of embarrassment hit you from talking up a stranger in a coffee shop. "No," he grumbled, his forehead crinkling a little as his expression changed for a second out of irritation. "Why? The foods really good," you noted. By now you couldn't really back out anymore, even if he thought you were crazy.

"What? No, whatever, lady. I have no time for this, I am worki-" Interrupting his own sentence he suddenly leaned forward, looking around in confusion for a moment before leaning back and sighing. Bringing his hands up to his face he groaned quietly into his palms, lowering his limps again to look at his coffee mug. He picked it up quietly, twirling the remaining swig of liquid in it around before downing it silently.

You watched him quietly as he got up, nodding towards you vaguely and with a mix of confusion and tiredness in his expression before setting out to leave. Whatever got into you that moment, you felt like you couldn't just let the matter go out like that, raising your voice at his leaving silhouette. "Next time, try the food! It's delicious!"

As he made his way through the people you couldn't make out any reaction and you were quite unsure if he actually heard what you just said. Letting out a deep breath you leaned back in your chair, feeling slightly embarrassed over your own behavior and a little disappointed that you wouldn't be able to be in the company of quite such a handsome and mysterious man any longer.

* * *

"Now that's unusual," you questioned as he sat down a cupcake in front of you. "It's for the coffee from last time," he explained, licking some frosting off his fingers. You couldn't help but smile at the gesture, having learned to appreciate his unexpected movements sometimes. Certainly, sometimes he was like a cat, coming and going as he pleased, but you weren't one to complain for the few times he had already sat down with you again since your first meeting.

By now you had learned quite a few things about him. His name, his occupation, his favorite type of coffee. Even if he was still as mysterious as ever, you already felt a bit closer to him. It was always a complete coincidence that you two met but by now he hadn't sat away from you either, so there was a little bit of hope inside of you that he maybe enjoyed your company as well.

Pushing the chair aside, Shouta showed you the second thing he had brought to the table - a knife. You watched him curiously as he pulled back the cupcake to the middle of the table and cut it into halves, shoving one of them back to you. "Wow, I didn't think you had a sweet tooth," you laughed, taking the offered half into your hand and biting off a piece.

"Well, you order it all the time," he mumbled, mouth filled with the sweet dessert. "And also," he started, shoving the rest of the cupcake into his mouth and swallowing first before continuing. "Someone said I had to try the food on some point." A smile crossed your lips as you knew exactly who he was referencing to.

"And, how did it taste?" you asked mischievously, very self-assured.

"A little sweet," he replied, making you sigh in disappointment. "But-" he added, licking some more frosting off his fingers.

"Delicious."


	15. Chapter 15

This was written on following request from an user on tumblr:

I wondered if I can request a scenario with a playful reader putting flowers into Aizawa's hair without him noticing, tickling his feet when he's resting, and other little shenanigans?

* * *

Shouta sighed against your gentle touch on top of his head. Eyes closed and stretched out on the big blanket, the two of you brought to your picnic, he was visibly relaxed. Since it was his day off, you had suggested the idea of going on a small date, something the two of you rarely did. However, you couldn't be angry with him for relaxing so casually, exhaustion being in his nature, and you were more than happy to grant him the break from all his duties.

Humming, you weaved small daisies that you found all around your resting place in the grass, into his black hair, him still being unaware of your doings. Normally he wouldn't let you do something like that, deeming it as unfitting for his 'image'. Then again, with him trusting you more than he probably should, and relaxing on top of your thighs, you had easy access to his head and that was some potential you couldn't let go to waste.

You were extra careful not to accidentally tear on his hair, making him look up and stop you before you could finish decorating him. Though your fingers were practically gliding through his soft mane, and you were able to easily braid and set the new hairstyle without much problems coming up. "That feels nice…" he mused, eyes closed and simply concentrating on the feeling of your hands massaging against his scalp, thinking you were doing him a favor and nothing more.

"That so?" you asked, a grin on your lips because of his blind trust into you. His only reply was a peaceful hum before his mind seemed to go back into a dozing state and you finished up your work. Quite proudly you looked at the top layer of hair which you braided backwards into a crown-like, round braid and adorned it with the small white flowers, which made an awfully beautiful contrast to the black hair color he had.

"So," you announced, carefully placing your hand under his neck and pulling his jacket - which he had taken off right at your arrival at the park - to place under his head instead of your legs. He complained quietly, though resigned to the less comfortable headrest with a sigh. You, however, had completely other plans and, admittedly, the way you let yourself plop on top of him wasn't really gentle at all.

You could hear the air rapidly leave his body, eyes shooting open and his gaze being rather annoyed, though you couldn't help but giggle, reaching out your pointer finger to teasingly poke his cheek. Groaning, he sunk back into the jacket, letting out some complaints about what you just had done, though you were unfazed by it. "It's because you completely forget about me when you have time to sleep," you sulked, urging him to prompt his upper body on his forearms.

"Very well," he complied, continuing his talk after a short break. "So, what would you like to do?" Tapping your pointer against your cheek you thought for a few seconds, a mischievous grin building on your lips as you faced him again. "Well, how about…" you started, letting the words run out into silence while you reached back and gripped onto his big toe of his left foot. There was an instant jolt running through him as he realized what you were about to do, though he wasn't fast enough as you already run your fingers over his socks, making his leg flinch from the tickling sensation.

You could hear your ever-so-composed boyfriends voice crack as the laughter mixed into his plead for you to stop, the, "[Name], don't you dar-" getting caught off by a big giggle while he tried to grab for your arm. You couldn't help but chime in to his laughs, a rare, soft sound coming from him and even if the way you made him laugh wasn't a nice one, it was still worth the happy noise escaping his lips.

It took him a few seconds to clear his mind so he could finally react, counter-attacking by pulling you off him and turn the roles around, making you rest against the firm ground on the blanket and him hovering over you. You were still laughing as he took some deep breaths, trying to recover from the attack. "You're such an imp," he scolded you, his tone of voice not nearly as mean as his words, but loving instead, and it made you smile from ear to ear instead.

Placing his forearms conveniently on each side of your head, he leaned down for a kiss. You pushed your head upwards to meet him, your smile still noticeable in the kiss. Though no matter how much of a tease you were, when he got affectionate with you, you couldn't help but melt back into him. Though, when he released you from the entangling of lips, the grin returned and you brushed a few strands of hair back behind his ear, smiling brightly at him.

"You haven't noticed yet?" you asked, happily watching the confusion build in his face.

"No, what?" he asked, making you giggle even more.

"Today you are my flower-prince," you explained, pulling one of the daisies out of the braid to show him.

With a mix of confusion and surprise he patted down his head, feeling the braid along his scalp and for a short second, you could see him scowl, the image in his brain not impressing him as much as you wished it would.

"Well then," he said, reaching upwards with one hand to the point you couldn't see anymore even if you tilted your head backwards. "In that case, you have to fit my image." You could feel his fingers brush behind your ear too, a bigger flower being placed carefully in your own hair.

"Gladly!" you chimed before cupping his cheeks and pulling him down into another heartwarming kiss.


	16. Warmth

The rays of the early morning sun tickled your skin which was outside the blanket and exposed to the cold November air. However, you didn't feel as frozen as you usually did when waking up, feeling the tight grip around your body from behind as your boyfriend held you close to his form, quietly snoring into your hair still. It was an unusual feeling, him getting up earlier than you normally, frequently leaving you behind in his - way to small for two grown persons - bed.

And yet, you didn't want to open your eyes, fearing that your body would realize it was morning and start working on waking you up even more. Even more so, you didn't even want to move in his comfortable hold, though you could feel your lung starting to fill with more air and your brain getting well adjusted with your thinking. Sighing, you made a decision, carefully detangling your legs from his and sinking lower to turn in his arms.

Even though the blanket you two shared moved up to your shoulders and covered you in warmth, you weren't as lucky as to be fitted comfortable against him anymore. Before you could sink into his embrace again a sharp pain jerked through your body, making you writhe your back. "Ow…" you mumbled, feeling tears shoot into your eyes as you clutched to your stomach. After all these years being a woman you know exactly what kind of pain had come over you, even though you found the timing of it to be weird as you had estimated your period to appear much later that month. Then again, these were only warning signs and you could only sigh internally at the upcoming drama your hormones would make in the coming days.

Much to your dismay, you felt how Shouta shifted suddenly, his hand running over your back where it still hung loosely on top. "[Name]? What's the matter?" he asked, eyes barely opening up as he tried to wake up quickly from his slumber. Having heard your whimper, he had instinctively woken up, slightly hovering over you protectively by now. You wanted to give him a faint smile, telling him you were alright, but cramp after cramp left you tearing up even more while he scooted closer and pulled you against him.

Your tears were caught by his black shirt as he calmly rocked back and forth with you, his thumb circling on your lower back. For a while you let yourself be comforted by the motion, waiting for your stomach to calm down while burying your face deep into his shoulder and leaning into his body, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting yourself be held by him back. Even though the blanket and mattress were warm from where your bodies had heated the fabric, he was a very different source of warmth and you enjoyed it greatly to have that to yourself.

There was silence between you two, the cawing of crows outside the window being the only sound that reached your ears. That and the thumping of his heart, ever so calmly and steady as you were used to it. Sometimes you could hear him take a deep breath and releasing the oxygen from his lungs again right away. It brought you calm and you could actually feel yourself fall back into the realm of sleep when an annoying thought crossed your mind.

What day was it?

Was it Tuesday? Or Friday? You didn't feel the urge to get up and work so it must have been the weekend. Saturday? That was it, you were sure. So why was he still with you? As a teacher, he didn't have the day off, and him being a hero gave him even less reason to stay in bed with you. Patting his back softly you drew his attention back to you, his stubble rubbing affectionately against your cheek as he laid his head into your shoulder and hummed.

"Don't you have to leave?" you asked, feeling a sting in your heart as you realized he'd leave you alone soon. However, he shook his head, his hair tickling your nose and making you blow them away from your face. "Last night-" he started mumbling into your skin, drawing back from you and taking a deep breath before continuing. "You were crying and wincing in your sleep, so I called the school and agency to take the day off in case you weren't feeling well and we have to go to the hospital," he explained, opening one eye to look at you while tucking some strand of hair behind your ear.

You felt your heart swell from the thankfulness you felt. Even if you had to admit you didn't remember your nightly unwellness, you could feel his love from the gesture, his work being so extremely important to him. "Shouta…" you whispered, quickly burying your face back into his chest as the tears almost spilled again, your hormones reacting crazily to your feelings. "Thank you…" you muttered into his body and he let his head rest on top of yours while sighing.

"Guess we'll stay in today, huh?" he mumbled, more to himself. Though you could feel his body relax while his arm wrapped back around your waist and his breathing steadied itself. Apparently, the thought wasn't too bad for him either and you were swamped with all these feelings of happiness, helping you slowly forget about the tearing pain you felt in your lower body until you were pulled back into sleep, enveloped by his warmth.


End file.
